<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by WittyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148076">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet'>WittyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Todd, dom neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 22: Formal Wear | <strong>Overstimulation</strong> | Sadomasochism</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Morrison/Neil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todd was writhing on their bed, back arching and toes curling as he fisted the sheets in his hands. His throat was sore from screaming and begging and moaning. Moaning for more, moaning for no more. Yes-Yes-Yes. No-No-No. Fuck-More! Wait-I can't!</p><p>He didn't know what he wanted and it was adorable to see him squirm under Neil's hands, unable to hold a conversation.</p><p>"What was that Todd?" Neil leaned down, licking the angry red tip as he stroked the length slowly.</p><p>"P-Please...enough, Neil..." He was panting, his red hair was wet with sweat and stuck to his forehead, his pupils dilated and his stomach and chest covered in his own essence.</p><p>"Enough?"</p><p>"I can't...not again. I've got nothing else..." Todd just about sobbed as Neil sped up his stroking.</p><p>"I don't know about that, I think you've got another two goes in you."</p><p>His boyfriend was desperately shaking his head no, lip quivering and eyes wet with tears. His cock felt oversensitive and raw from all the stimulation Neil was giving him...as well as the half-a-dozen orgasms he's had.</p><p>"Neil!"</p><p>"Shh baby, it's okay. I won't force you to do what I know you can't handle, you know that." The darker-skinned male leaned down to kiss Todd's mons pubis. "And I know you can give me two more orgasms tonight."</p><p>"I can't-" He was shaking his head again and Neil sighed.</p><p>"You can and you will Todd."</p><p>The redhead was sobbing quietly now as Neil continued to work his overused shaft. An occasional lick and flick of Neil's tongue, paired with the stroking, was pushing him closer and closer to that impossible release.</p><p>With a shout, Todd came for the seventh time that day on his own stomach. His cock was laying limp and sensitive to touch and the rest of Todd wasn't that much better. "See, wasn't so hard." Neil was kissing and stroking his sides, soothing his trembling lover enough to continue. "One more time, can you do that for me?" It took a little longer for Todd to respond, just nodding slowly.</p><p>Neil frowned.</p><p>"Todd, safeword?"</p><p>"Football."</p><p>"What color are my eyes?"</p><p>"B-Brown...brown with...with flecks of gold around the edges."</p><p>The older male smiled and ran his hand through Todd's hair, mussing it even farther and comforting him as he took his cock in hand again. The mere touch of his hand had Todd trying to jerk away. "Come on, last time baby."</p><p>Neil waited to see him nod before placing his free hand on his waist to pin him to the bed, beginning to stroke his sore cock at a rapid pace. This drew a loud scream from Todd as the younger began to thrash on the bed and hit Neil's shoulders, all the while begging for it to end and for his precious boyfriend to have mercy. But Neil wouldn't stop, he knew Todd's limits and knew when it was really too much. Todd could handle this.</p><p>Neil used his full weight to keep Todd's hips down as he worked his cock over and over, trying to squeeze that last final orgasm from him for the night. He sucked the tip of Todd's length into his mouth, sucking and teasing the sensitive mushroom with his tongue. Todd was a wreck under him, close to falling unconscious if Neil wasn't careful with him.</p><p>It was mesmerizing how Todd lost control like this, eager to please and endure whatever Neil had planned for the evening without question. Todd barely let out a whimper as he came the most pitiful amount Neil had ever seen, hardly a few drops of cum hitting his stomach.</p><p>"There we are, all done and worn out." Neil kissed the tip of Todd's cock, making him whimper. "Let's get you cleaned up. A nice, warm bath, followed by dinner in bed and a movie while we eat. I'll order take out from your favorite place. Sound nice my dear?"</p><p>Todd nodded weakly, not trusting his voice as he held his arms out to his boyfriend.</p><p>"Hold me for a minute?"</p><p>"Of course." When Neil laid beside him, he kissed his jaw gently and rubbed his back, soothing the twitching muscles. "You did so well for me. Maybe tomorrow we can try this again?"</p><p>The look his boyfriend gave him at that moment shut down that suggestion right quick. "Alright, I got you. Not for a long while. Did you at least like it?"</p><p>"My dick feels like it's got rugburn, but I've never felt this satiated. We can do it again...next month. Now where's that promised bath?"</p><p>"Coming right up."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>